


I love you

by pornsziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornsziall/pseuds/pornsziall





	I love you

Hello guys  
I'm new here and this is my first fanfic smut. I confess I do not really like this fanfic, but I promise that soon I will improve on my fanfics.  
Hope you like it, bye.

 

Niall P.O.V

 

"You are the best fans in this world , thank you for making this very special night"

 

Seconds later the lights over. We left the stage celebrating for another great show. There was still to hear our fans screaming and asking us to come back, but unfortunately it was impossible. I walked into my dressing room and I was already undone my shoes and my clothes . I was naked and felt so well.

 

Zayn P.O.V

 

Once finished thank Niall, the lights went out and left the stage, the way to our dressing rooms, but I decided to make a little surprise for my boyfriend, since he had first entered her dressing room. I waited for the boys to go before they do distrusted anything because nobody knew my hidden dating.

\- Zayn because you stopped? - Liam asked, turning around and walking towards me

Frozen, I don't know what to answer.

\- Zayn? - Nudged me

\- Huh?

\- Are you okay? - Asked me and placed one of his hands on my forehead

\- Sure, why? - I walked away a little of it

\- Because you stopped out of nowhere.

\- Ah ! There is not nothing. - smiles

\- You're weird, now let's - grabbed my arm and pulled me

Niall passed the dressing room and bit her lips.

\- Damn! - I thought to myself

Liam left me in front of my dressing room and said goodbye. Looked around to see if anyone was around. I smiled to realize that there was nobody. I straightened my clothes and walked to the dressing room Niall. I bit my lips and opened the door without making any noise.  
I heard the sound of the shower being turned on, surely he had now entered the bathroom.

 

"You're all that matters to me

Yeah yeah, Is not worried about nobody else" - Niall sang

 

I smiled sheepishly and closed my eyes, then I began to appreciate his perfect angelic voice.

A few minutes later, he stopped. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door , obviously noiselessly. I watched that perfect body.

\- Damn! - I thought to myself

I took off my shoes and my clothes. I walked slowly up to Niall and hugged him from behind.

 

Niall P.O.V

 

It took me a fright when I felt those arms go around my waist. Seconds later calmed down and smiled, recognizing those arms.

 

\- Idiot! - exclaimed

\- Why? - Asked giving kisses on my back.

Shivered all over. I loved those kisses, they were so soft.

\- Why did you startled me - I turned to him and smiled.

 

Zayn P.O.V

 

I was mesmerized with those perfect blue eyes and smiled sheepishly.

\- Zaynie?

\- Hm?!

My eyes began to explore every part of your face and your body.

\- Why you watch me so much? - Asked all innocent.

My eyes rose to his face . Her cheeks were flushed and smiled at the sight.

\- You are too perfect

One of my hands went down her back, down to his neck. I felt her body tremble at my touch.

\- You think so? - Her cheeks were stained more.

\- I'm pretty sure the world.

He bit his lips and smiled all embarrassed. I smiled and approached me until our lips together.

 

Niall P.O.V

 

I ran my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I felt our members if they touch and let out a soft moan.

Zayn slammed me into the wall and stepped over the kiss. His hands slid over my body and I shivered all over. His touch always made me goosebumps.

 

[ ... ]

 

We stopped the kiss with protracted pecks.

\- Perfect - whispered

\- You! - Sealed me

 

[ ... ]

 

Our bath was full exchange of kisses and caresses.

\- This bathroom was perfect - spent her arms around his neck.

\- I agree - wrapped his arms around my waist.

\- I love you.

\- I love you - kissed me

We left the bathroom kissing. Zayn squeezed my butt pushing off so I jumped on his lap. I spent my legs wrapped his waist. He led me to the couch and laid me without breaking the kiss.

Gently pulled her hair from the nape and he moaned against my lips.

 

Zayn P.O.V

 

My hand started exploring her body, until she stopped on his cock a bit upright. I bit his lips and took a small tight on his cock. He let out a soft moan, I loved her moans, mostly mild. Niall took his legs from my waist and deepened the kiss.

 

[ ... ]

 

I stopped the kiss with bites and began massaging his cock. Niall closed his eyes and threw his head back. He let out low moans. I leaned over and started to nibble on her nipples.

\- Zaynie... - moaned dragged

\- Hm! - Grumbled as he sucked on her nipple one

He squirmed and arched her back

\- Suck me now, please - pleaded.

Listen to Niall begging to be sucked, is one of the most pleasurable things to be heard.

I removed my mouth from her nipple and distributes kisses down her body.

\- I'll make you feel good, my baby.

I got to his cock and took a small lick his glans. He shivered all over. I took my mouth to his cock and started abusing only the glans, while massaging his balls. He whimpering and begging to be sucked. I confess that I was getting more excited than usual.

 

[ ... ]

 

After teasing him so much, I decided to suck it . Niall took her hand to my head and forced me to swallow more his member. I choked a bit, but soon pulled myself together.

\- Zaynie, you're so good at it - moaned loudly

I smiled mentally.

\- I feel I'm so close...

Upon hearing this, I began to suck him faster. Niall groaned louder. I hoped none of the other kids or hear any security.

\- ZAYNIIEE

Niall screamed and came soon after, releasing all her joy in my mouth. I swallowed everything and pulled his cock out of my mouth at the sound of a " pop ".

\- You are the best - commented it while recovering his breath.

I smiled a little bland.

\- I need to reward him

Before I could say anything, Niall pulled me and kissed me.

 

[ ... ]

 

Once the kiss ended, Niall repeated the same process I did.

 

[ ... ]

 

Niall snuggled next to me and kissed my cheek.

\- I love you - I whispered.

\- I love you too - sealed me

When I would deepen the kiss, someone knocks on the door.

\- Niall? - Shouted Liam

We stared

\- Niall, are you there? - Liam screamed again.

\- Yes, I am - Niall replied

\- Hurry up, still need to find Zayn because he decided to disappear from scratch.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter .

\- Sure, I'll just finish change.

\- Okay

We realize that Liam pulled away from the door .

\- Come on - Niall said and sealed me.

Got up from the couch and ajeitamos us. Niall first came out and was finding the remains of the boys. After about 5 minutes, I found the boys.

\- Where were you? - Louis asked

\- We're looking for you everywhere - Harry completed

\- Arguing some fans, sorry guys .

\- Do not do that lad. - Liam said in an angry tone

\- Sorry Daddy - pouted.

\- Ok good guy - he laughed

\- Now go away, because I'm very hungry - Niall said already walking

Everyone agreed and we left for the hotel.

After awhile, I decided to tell Niall and the boys about our relationship , we were impressed accepted by them.

\- A new couple to play - Louis said as he lifted can of beer.

We laughed and we toasted . I looked at Niall and kissed him.

\- I love you - spoke during the kiss.

\- I love you too - smiled and deepened the kiss.

We heard the boys celebrating our kiss. We ended the kiss a few minutes later and smiled sheepishly at each other. I knew that going forward everything would be perfect.


End file.
